


Happy New Year, my love

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity welcoming 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, my love

The sound of the heart monitor filled the room. Oliver’s soft regular breathing was no match for it’s beeps. The beeps had turn from concerning to soothing as their regularity had increased over the days.

Donna and Thea wanted him to go home but there the nightmares took over. And it weren’t Island nightmares, he was used to those ones and knew how to deal with them. In these ones the heart monitor beeps took over. They were frantic, uncontrollable and invariably ended in an ominous silence and he woke up. Heart racing, anxiety taking over all fiber of his being and he had to see her, he had to be sure.

Everytime he went home he just found himself back into this room, relishing in the regular beeps of the heart monitor, her peaceful stance, and her smooth, warm skin under his fingers.

That night, New Year’s night, it felt like they were alone at the Hospital, no sound came into the room, less nurses running the ward corridor. And he fell asleep half on her bed, half on the chair near it, holding her hand listening to her heart beat. Under the circumstances he wouldn’t have it anyother way.

“Hi.”

“Felicity?”

“That’s my name.”

“You’re awake.”

“Was I sleeping?”

No, my love, you were almost dead.

“Yes.”

“I don’t recall falling asleep. Where am I?”

“The Hospital.”

“Oh… I remember now, I was shot.”

“Yes”

“A Christmas you won’t forget.”

“A Holidays we won’t forget.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ve missed you.”

His lips touched her’s softly but he only felt cold.

Oliver woke with a startle to a sea of peace suddenly turning to a sea of frantic voices and hands. Over him but most of all over her. Compressing her chest, working to get her blood flowing again. And the sound of the heart monitor still filled the room, no beeps, just a long almost whistle.

Shouted voices discussed between themselves. He couldn’t make out most of it. Someone minded the clock and that was about as far as he could understand what they were saying.

“She was cold.” was the only thing he could utter.

“What?”

“Felicity felt cold.”

The voices became more resolved, the pace of the compressions increased as someone else took over, and expert hands injected something into the catheter in Felicity’s arm. 

Something worked and as the heart monitor return to beeping, the movements turn less frantic and the voices less rough. Felicity was back.

The clock jump to midnight. Faint screams of joy enter the room but still the heart monitor was the most compelling sound, the source of all Oliver’s happiness.

“Happy New Year, my love.“


End file.
